Adios
by Zhines-1984
Summary: Un song Fic, de un solo capitulo, H&Hr.NOTA: este fic es de HedwigLLC, yo solo lo pongo aqui por indicacion suya


_**ADIÓS**_

**_Escrito Por Andrea Slavin _**

**_Alias: HedwigLLC_**

_**Allanado, Robado, copiado y/o puesto aquí por AdrianaSulbaran **_

**_Alias: Hermana de la lechuza_**

Después de mucho sufrimiento y dolor, había llegado la batalla final contra Voldemort; Harry había decidido, que tenia que hacerle frente el solo, y todos respetaron su decisión aunque no estaban de acuerdo, pero aun así aceptaron, solo había una persona que no quería que el fuera solo; quien mas iba a ser sino, su amada Hermione.

Esa noche Harry partiría hacia su victoria o su derrota, pero ella, Hermione no quería que el fuera solo

no Hermione, por favor

…_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame_

_Nada mas llegar, te llamare_

_Déjame marchar, no llores más _

_Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás…_

- Harry no puedes ir tu solo, necesitas ayuda – decía ella, mientras trataba de no llorar, cosa que se le hacia muy difícil

por favor amor, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es – le decía al tiempo que la abrazaba – déjame ir, no llores por mi – le dijo cuando le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares

Harry – el la interrumpió

Acuéstate otra vez, vas a dormirte – al decir esto le beso la frente y salio de allí

…_Te he dejado atrás, y pienso en ti_

_Oigo a dios amor, caer sobre mí _

_Yo quiero irme de aquí_

_No puedo escapar, necesito volverte a abrazar…_

Harry se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, la que hacia dos años compartía con Hermione. Ellos se habían casado antes de salir de la escuela, por su puesto que a escondidas, solo lo sabia Ron y Luna, quienes eran los padrinos del matrimonio; aun así, el secreto se divulgo poco después que salieran de Hogwarts. Pero aun así, todo era muy complicado pues estaban en plena guerra, pero ellos lucharon por su amor, pero el día tan temido por ellos dos acababa de llegar, ese era el día en que Harry matara a Voldemort o moriría en el intento.

Aun así Harry tenia miedo, no por el, sino por que si Voldemort no moría esa noche, el iría detrás de Hermione. Aun sentía el abrazo de Hermione, no quería dejarla, pero debía hacerlo para que no corriera peligro. Ya iba a mitad del jardín y se disponía a crear el traslador que lo llevaría al lugar donde se enfrentaría a Voldemort, cuando

- Harry

…_Ven, cálmate no llores más _

_Si cierras los ojos veras, _

_Que sigo junto a ti_

_Y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas_

_Que van desde tu cara al mar _

_La vida viene va, se va…_

- Hermione – ella corría hacia el, con su túnica puesta y su varita en la mano, y en su cara un mar de lagrimas

no regresa por favor, tu no puedes ir, esto es entre Voldemort y yo

Harry…

Escucha, por la mañana, yo estaré aquí otra vez, a tu lado – decía cuando la llevaba de regreso a dentro, he intentaba no llorar el también – voy a estar junto a ti ya lo veras – luego la beso otra vez, pero esta vez con intensidad, como si fuera la ultima vez…

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir_

_Tu en la habitación, llorando por mi_

_Tú me has hecho tan feliz_

_Que siempre estaré, a tu lado _

_Cuidando de ti_

Esta vez Harry estaba decidido a acabar con Voldemort definitivamente, pues quería volver al lado de su familia, al lado de su amada Hermione y de su adorada Lara. Hacia más de un año que Hermione le había hecho muy feliz cuando nació su hija, Lara, ella era idéntica a Hermione, solo que su cabello era negro azabache y tenia los ojos verdes, igual que su padre; tenia que luchar por ellas, para que tuvieran un futuro, para poderlas querer y cuidarlas.

El traslador ya estaba listo, en solo unos segundos estaría cara a cara con Voldemort, pero una explosión dentro de la casa lo hizo desistir de esa idea. Corriendo todo lo que pudo entro en ella, y se encontró con su eterno enemigo dentro de la sala de estar, y todo a su alrededor estaba completamente destruido. Voldemort lo miraba con sus ojos rojos, como los de una serpiente, sedientos de poder

vaya Potter, lamento haber destruido tu sala, pero te estabas tardando mucho, así que me tome la libertad de ahorrarte el trabajo de buscarme

LARGO, DE MI CASA – grito Harry, aunque ese grito no era para ahuyentar a Voldemort, sino para avisar a Hermione

Pero que mal educado haz salido – dijo Voldemort paseándose por la sala – sabes, de hecho me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, pues el día en que lo mate, hizo lo mismo que tu

Vas a pagar por eso Voldemort – aunque Harry por dentro rezaba para que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y huyera de la casa con Lara

Creo que no pasara, por que primero acabare contigo – al decir eso saco su varita – AVADA KEDAVRA

PROTEGO – bramo Harry inmediatamente

Y tal como ocurrió hacia ya seis (6) años, ambas varitas se conectaron, creando el ya conocido Priori Incantaten; lo que no se esperaba Voldemort en absoluto, es que fuera atacado con una espada por la espalda. Era Hermione, quien empuñaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor, hiriéndole, y haciéndole caer y logrando que Harry con su varita lograra hacer que la varita de su contrincante, botara todos sus hechizos anteriores, y más increíble fue que, la varita ardiera en llamas. Por un momento parecía que Voldemort había perdido, pero sin previo aviso, se levanto y con un impulso mando a volar a Hermione contra una pared.

HERMIONE – grito Harry, pero no pudo socorrerla, por que Voldemort lo volvía a atacar sin varita, y al parecer era mucho mejor sin ella, cosa muy mala para Harry

CRUCIO – chillo, y al instante Harry cayó al suelo debido a la maldición. Parecía que voldemort quería hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo; pero antes de seguir pensando en eso, oyó algo que hizo que se le congelara el alma: era el llanto, el llanto de un niño, el llanto de su hija. Ella estaba al principio de las escaleras muy cerca de Voldemort.

Valla, valla, valla, pero si es la pequeña Lara Potter, que llora por que sus padres están a punto de morir, pero no preocupes pequeña, tu vivirás conmigo

Sin saber como, Harry se había levantado y tenía en sus manos la espada

No, te atrevas a tocar a mi hija – y amenazo a su oponente con la espada

Valla Potter, seguro que sabes usar eso – dijo, señalando con desprecio la espada

Por que no lo compruebas tu mismo

Esta bien – y de la nada hizo aparecer una espada, las cual tenia esmeraldas en su empuñadura, y al parecer tenia unas inscripciones en la hoja

Esta espada perteneció a Salazar Slytherin, Potter, pues esta será la pelea final de Gryffindor y Slytherin

Harry acorto el poco espacio que lo separaba de Voldemort y la dirigió directamente a su cuello, Voldemort por su parte, la detuvo con su espada, para luego tratar de cortar a Harry el estomago, el cual Harry esquivo. Así estuvieron durante unos minutos que les parecieron horas; dando como resultado que ambos estuvieran con diferentes cortes en el cuerpo; en un descuido Harry cayo herido de una pierna, cuando se volvió a levantar, vio que Voldemort tenía a Hermione contra si, y la espada la tenia en el cuello de ella

Bueno Potter, que te parece si hacemos un trato, únete a mi, conquistaremos el mundo, seremos amos y señores, y yo a cambio dejo a tu familia en paz y viva

No Harry, no lo hagas, prefiero morir que hacer eso

Vamos Potter decídete ya pues la vida de tu querida Sangre Sucia y tu hija están en juego

Harry no

DECIDE

NO

VAMOS POTTER

HARRY

DECIDE YA

NOOO

Tu no decides que hacer con mi familia – dijo Harry, y de repente una luz dorada lo rodeaba, Hermione y Voldemort, estaban viéndolo, la primera con asombro y el segundo con…. Miedo. De un momento a otro Hermione apareció al otro lado de la habitación con Lara en los brazos

VAS A PAGAR POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE HAZ HECHO – levanto su espada la clavo donde se supone que Voldemort tenia el corazón, pero no salio sangre, salio una luz muy brillante, y Voldemort gritaba de dolor, y la espada seguía irradiando luz como lo hacia Harry, y de repente hubo un halo de luz muy fuerte que duro unos segundos luego se fue, quedando en el suelo un montón de cenizas, y a su lado se veía casi sin vida, Harry Potter.

Harry – Hermione corría hacia el con la niña en sus brazos, se arrodillo a su lado y dejo a Lara a un lado, luego tomo a Harry en sus brazos – Harry, por favor despierta, despierta, despierta – y empezó a llorar sobre su pecho

Te dije que no lloraras por mi – Hermione ahogo un grito cuando lo escucho

Oh Harry - sollozo Hermione

Papi …. Vivo – balbució la pequeña Lara, con una sonrisa en la cara

Hablo – chillo Hermione – mi niña hablo

Eso es mi pequeña – luego los tres se unieron en un largo abrazo familiar...

Bueno, eso fue lo que paso el día en que Harry Potter, derroto a Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort

Ya habían pasado 25 años desde que Voldemort fuera derrotado; Harry incursiono en el Ministerio como Auror destacándose mucho, luego fue adquiriendo destreza en todo, y termino siendo el Ministro de Magia, puesto con el que contaba desde hacia 10 años; Hermione, también se había dedicado a ser auror, aunque ella estaba interesada mucho en lo de la PEDDO, y luego de que Harry llegara a Ministro, pues ella hizo ejercer su influencia de esposa, para que el movimiento fuera legal. Lara, por su parte realizo sus estudios en Hogwarts (donde mas) luego incursiono en algo totalmente diferente a sus padres, se hizo reportera, y tan bueno era su trabajo, que termino siendo la dueña del profeta (el hecho que fuera la hija de Harry Potter, la ayudaba mucho), a su vez se caso con Roberth Weasley, el hijo de Ron y Luna, con el cual tuvo a los gemelos Alex y Micel, quienes eran unos verdaderos alborotadores. Y por su puesto no podía faltar el revoltoso James Potter, quien hacia honor a su nombre, pues aparte de ser idéntico a su abuelo, era un completo alborotador, eso si, con las mejores notas del colegio, pues aun no había salido de Hogwarts.

Abuelo, por favor vuelve a contar, como le caíste a aspadazos al bicho, anda si…

No, ya han molestado suficiente a su abuelo, además cada vez que el y su abuela vienen, lo que hacen es hacerle contar como derroto a Voldemort

Pero mama – su madre los interrumpió

No discutas Alex, además su abuela Hermione los esta llamando a comer

Que bueno, el ultimo en llegar es un elfo – grito la pequeña

Micel, que la abuela no te escuche por que se pone brava – le advirtió Lara, luego volteo hacia su padre – los tienes muy mimados papa

Bueno hay que complacer a los nietos, mientras se puede, además Lara, con tanto trabajo en el Ministerio, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo libre para pasarlo con mi familia – le dijo dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa a su hija – ven aquí – y le señalo un lugar en sus piernas

Hay papa, ya estoy muy grande para eso – dijo ella bajando la cabeza y yéndose a sentar en las piernas de su padre

Serás muy grande y todo eso – la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente, luego el la abrazo muy fuerte - pero tú siempre serás mi pequeña Lara…

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame_

_Nada mas llegar, te llamare_

_Déjame marchar, no llores más _

_Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás_

_Te he dejado atrás, y pienso en ti_

_Oigo a dios amor, caer sobre mí _

_Yo quiero irme de aquí_

_No puedo escapar, necesito volverte a abrazar_

_Ven, cálmate no llores más _

_Si cierras los ojos veras, _

_Que sigo junto a ti_

_Y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas_

_Que van desde tu cara al mar _

_La vida viene va, se va_

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir_

_Tu en la habitación, llorando por mi_

_Tú me has hecho tan feliz_

_Que siempre estaré, a tu lado _

_Cuidando de ti_

_Ven, cálmate no llores más _

_Si cierras los ojos veras, _

_Que sigo junto a ti_

_Y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas_

_Que van desde tu cara al mar _

_La vida viene va, se va_

_Ven, cálmate no llores más _

_Si cierras los ojos veras, _

_Que sigo junto a ti_

_Fin_

_**Bueno pues aquí esta otro fic, creo que quedo algo cursi, pero lindo al final…**_

_**Para su información los datos de la canción:**_

_**Nombre: Adiós **_

**_Grupo: La Oreja de Van Gogh_**

**_Álbum:_ _Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida_**

_**Nos vemos y hasta un próximo saqueo a la computadora de mi hermana!!!**_


End file.
